A Roman Adventure
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Finally another Betty and Gio story... kinda gettina bit carried away with me and gio ones lately but they are fun to write ; anyway. Hope you enjoy this Getty piece
1. Chapter 1

Gio had been in Rome for nearly 3 months now. There had been nothing keeping him in New York; the girl of his dreams didn't choose him but chose herself and even though he had the business he didn't want to be there anymore. He had been trying to find somewhere in Rome to stay as the hotel was VERY expensive and he could not afford to stay there much longer. He had sold his deli to his cousin Marco and had heard that Betty had come looking for him and was shocked to find he had moved.

Gio really wanted to forget that name: Betty Suarez. When she had told him she had chosen herself, he had died a little inside. He was still hurting over her, but was trying his best to forget. However, this was not going to be as easy as he had first thought.

***

"Thank you for flying with Air Italia today. We have just arrived in Rome and it is 23c outside. Please enjoy your stay. We hope you had a good flight and will see you again soon." Betty got off of the plane and headed to the baggage clamp as soon as she could. She had important business to attend to that involved a certain Italian and luckily she knew exactly where he would be.

***

At quarter to 9, Gio heard a loud bang at the door. "For Christ sake," he started, "I told you I didn't want any room service!" He threw the door open and saw Betty stood there. "Suarez! What are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?" he exclaimed, clearly shocked. She smiled and held up a pickle napkin with the address scrawled on it. All the anger and resentment he had felt over the last 3 months had vanished all because of that cute smile.

She waved happily at him and before he knew what was happening her lips were attached to his, her body pressed close and her arms around his neck. He kissed her back with all the pent up desire and emotions that he had been storing away for months. After pulling apart for oxygen, Betty smiled up at him and exclaimed, "It's you Gio! You were always the guy! I was just too blind to see it." Tears of happiness rolled down her face. He pulled her into an embrace and closed the door that had been still open.

"We have to talk, Ms Suarez," he said looking at her. She had changed a fair bit since he last saw her. Her bangs had grown out and her hair was a bit shorter. Her clothes were the same as ever, bright and bold. But the thing that had changed the most was her eyes, not the appearance of them but what was hidden beneath. He could now see desire and passion.

"Why are you here?" he asked her as he took hold of her hand. Betty smiled and looked over at him shyly. "Well, there's a certain Italian sandwich maker that I realised that I love and he never came back to New York to see me. I couldn't bare the thought of my life without him, so came to find him. He once told me to stop worrying about how I am supposed to be and to just be, so that is what I am doing. Plus I missed my chicken salad sandwich with sun dried tomatoes," she explained to him. Gio laughed at her and then what she had said finally processed through his head. "YOU LOVE ME!?!" he exclaimed a little too loudly and excitedly. Gio turned beetroot and Betty giggled. "Well, to be honest! Yes!" she said throwing her arms around him. "That changes everything," he said pulling her onto his knee and kissing her passionately. He had some serious thinking to do about what he wanted to do with his life. Betty had just thrown his new plans in the air, but it was going to be well worth it h could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with Betty turning up was that it through Gio's plans in the air. He had planned to stay in Rome and open a restaurant there. Now, Betty was back in his life and he had to tell her his new plans and he dreaded it. He wanted her to be with him but he didn't want to give up his dreams either. He absolutely hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They were going out for dinner that night and Gio was stunned at how good Betty looked. She was dressed in a red off the shoulder dress with a flirty skirt. This was not helping him tell her. She smelt just as good too. She had her hand linked with his and was rubbing the back of his hand. "You look beautiful!" Gio exclaimed kissing Betty gently on the cheek.

"Gio, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down at the restaurant. He looked at her. "What do you mean what's wrong?" he said, but he saw the look she gave him and he continued, "Well… Betty I have some news. When we were apart, my five year plan kind of changed. I am planning on starting a restaurant here and am looking for somewhere to stay. If you want to stay with me you can, but I am really worried about losing you as I really love you, but I can't change my plans again. I didn't think you would want to give up your five year plan." He looked down at the table and started to play with his fork.

"Gio, I love you too. I really need to think about everything you just said, but I am sure I will make the right decision. Let's just enjoy what we have at the moment," she said grabbing his hand. He smiled, still feeling uneasy. They ordered a bottle of wine and their food. They sat and spoke about what they had been up to in the last 3 months. Everything was brilliant between them.

As they headed back to the hotel, all of Gio's worries had gone. "I love you, Gio," she said kissing him tenderly on the lips. He returned the kiss saying, "I love you B," into her mouth. She smiled as he opened the door to his hotel room and let them in. "So B, are you staying with me then?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "I always wanted to prove to you I could be a gentle lover and now I finally can." Betty smirked as she pounced on him. "Maybe I don't want you to be gentle," she said biting on his lip and pushing him onto the bed.


End file.
